Saving You
by Trigger96
Summary: Stephanie is in a hurtful relationship with the man she thought loved her. Chris is slowly falling apart due to a recent divorce. They both need help, they need each other, but something from the past keeps getting in the way.


**A/N: **So this is my new version of Saving You. Has nothing to do with the old one. I'm hoping this is good, I actually feel good about this story, but I dunno. Hopefully y'all will like it, and get what I'm going for here. I'll try and update this again next week sometime. There is hints of abuse in this story, and will continue as the story progresses, just so you know. Uh yeah, so hope you all like it, please no harsh bashing in the comments. Thanks. :)

* * *

Every hit seemed worse than the one before. Every scar, bruise, and scratch mark became more noticeable. Secrets and lies could no longer stay hidden from people. Questions were asked, never to be answered. Curious eyes began to grow more curious. Her breaking point was sneaking up quicker and quicker. She begged and pleaded to be left alone, to be able to go back to the normal family they were. Her little girls, she had to think about what was best for them. She wanted them to be able to grow up with a father in their lives. No matter how much pain she went through. The kids needed their father, and that was all she was worried about.

"Stephanie, where did you go, honey?"

_I should really call someone…_

"Hello?"

_Who….dad? No, no, bad idea. Shane? Yeah, Shane I'll call him….no…_

"Steph.."

_Chris. No, am I crazy…we hate each other, why would I call some one that hates me and tell them about my personal problems?_

"There you are."

Stephanie looked up from her phone. Her eyes locking on to the man standing in her doorway. His hair pulled back into a ponytail, a small grin on his face, and sorrow filled eyes. Stephanie slowly put her phone down and sighed. He was going to win, yet again. He was going to pull that charm of his and make her feel that he could change. She had seen him work this trick more times then she could count, and she still went back to him. Still hoping he would change like he said he would.

"Look, I'm real sorry about earlier. You know how my temper is, baby." Paul said as he sat down on the bed next to her "I would never mean to intentionally hurt you, you know that."

Stephanie nodded. Hating the feeling she had in her gut.

"Look at me, please."

Stephanie reluctantly lifted her head and looked at Paul. Watching the way his facial expression changed. Paul sighed heavily before cupping her face in his hands. Gently caressing the beat red mark on her cheek bone. They locked eyes. The only movement was the rising and falling of their chests, and Paul's thumb. Paul moved in closer, closing the gap between them. He moved his thumb, and softly planted a kiss to Stephanie's cheek. Closing his eyes as he kissed a path along the hot skin. Tears rushed to her eyes immediately. The knot grew in her throat as Paul got closer to her lips.

"Paul…" She whispered

He opened his eyes just in time to see a tear roll down her face. "Oh, Steph…" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her tightly. He slowly ran his hand down her back. She buried her face in his shoulder. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. Paul kissed the top of her head as she began to cry.

_Why do I stay with you? Why….

* * *

_

Chris set down his glass on the table. Looking around at the mess his kitchen had become. Empty Grey Goose bottles lying around, pile of dishes, bills stacked on the counter, and an almost over flowing trash can. He sat down at the little breakfast bar and grabbed the nearest piece of paper. He unfolded it carefully, turned it right side up, and read it. It was a letter he had gotten from Jessica's divorce lawyer. He crumpled it up and tossed it across the room. He felt like a fool to believe him and Jessica would ever be. Sure they were in love in the first few years, then it started to crumble. Two months ago she came to him with the papers. Said she couldn't handle his lifestyle anymore, but Chris soon found out what it really was. She had met some one else. He still hadn't found out who it was, but apparently it was some one he worked with. For the first month, he spent day and night singling out superstars, and members of his band and crew. Slowly crossing one after the other off the list. Never finding what he wanted. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Just thinking about this was making him want to drink even more.

"My god!"

Chris nearly fell completely out of his chair. "Jesus Jay!"

"So did you have like a righteous party and kill some people, or does your house normally smell like death?"

"Is it that bad?" Chris asked

"Is it that bad?" Jay said as he sauntered into the kitchen "I'm considering hiring a hazmat team to come in here and…do whatever it is they do."

Chris chuckled before running his hand through his hair again. Jay patted him on the back before taking his glass away from him, and carrying it over to the sink. He rummaged through the pile of dishes to find the sink.

"Okay, I'm calling a housemaid, and we're going out while she cleans this place." Jay said

"Going out? Jay, you know I'm not in the mood-"

"I'm not asking you to go sing, and wrestle. I'm telling you that we're going out. When has been the last time you've seen the wonderful world outside? You need to get _out _of this house, Chris, before it kills you."

Chris looked over at Jay. He was right, he needed to get out. All he'd done was go out for three meetings and that was it. The only sunlight he saw was when he wanted to open the curtains in the house, which was almost never. Plus he was drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"If I agree to this little….get out. What exactly are we going to do?"

Jay shrugged, "Meet up with some people, go out and have a good time."

"You already called people?" Chris asked giving Jay a wide eyed look

"Well yeah, so now you have to go out. So I'm going to call some one to attempt to clean up this mess you made of this house, and you go get ready."

* * *

The club they were at wasn't exactly hopping, but it was just right. Not too many people drunk out of their minds and grinding everything that moved, but just enough people to have some fun with. Jay, Adam, John C, Paul, and Stephanie were there. Chris wasn't too pleased that Jay invited Stephanie and Paul along. So he advised the plan to ignore and stay away from them. Tonight he just wanted to laugh, and get his divorce off his mind.

"Yo Chris, why so….down?" John asked as he took a seat next to Chris, both waiting for the others to join them.

"Love. Fucking love man." Chris said as he played with a coin on the table

"Man, you gotta forget about it. Ain't no reason to dwell over something that ain't coming back." John said as he looked at Chris, watching Chris's expression change

"It's not that easy, John. I'm sure you'll find out one day."

"Knowing Liz, I'm sure I will."

They both watched as the other finally walked into the building. Jay and Adam leading the way, both laughing and getting a smug look from Paul. Chris however, wasn't paying attention to them anymore. His eyes were glued to the brown haired woman walking next to Paul. He grinned slightly as he remembered the things they had been through. He hadn't seen Steph in so long. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Taking mental pictures of the way her body swayed as she walked. The way her hair moved ever so lightly with her movements.

"Chris, long time no see."

And everything was ruined. He tore his eyes away from Stephanie and looked up at Paul, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Chris said as him and Stephanie exchanged glances. Paul and Stephanie sat down across the table from Chris and John. Jay and Adam were already out on the dance floor, flirting with girls and making guys jealous. Small chatter picked up between Paul and John, but none of it registered to Chris. He was too busy having some sort of staring contest with Stephanie. Slowly having memories of the many staring contests he had with Steph years ago.

"_You blinked! I win!" Stephanie shouted excitedly_

"_My eyes were dry. I demand a rematch." Chris said, halfway smiling at Stephanie's actions._

"_No rematches, Jericho. You blinked, I won. And that's that." Stephanie said with a smirk_

"_I'll make you give me a rematch."_

"_Oh yeah? And just how are you going to do that Mr. Jericho?" _

"_Like this." Chris said as he grabbed Stephanie and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and went for that one spot on her neck. She giggled at his actions, and because of his long hair tickling her skin._

"Chris? Earth to Chris.." Paul said as he waved his hand in front of Chris's face, causing Chris to shake his head lightly and look over at Paul.

"Sorry, just….just have a lot on my mind." Chris stuttered

" It's alright. So, how have you been holding up? The way Jay sounded on the phone was telling me you're falling apart.."

"I don't know about falling apart, but I have certainly had better times," Chris said, glancing quickly over at Steph who had a look of concern in her eyes, "How are you and Steph?"

"We're just great, aren't we, babe?" Paul said as he looked down at Stephanie. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Good, glad to hear."

"Oh dude, hot chick at 10'o'clock." John said as he shot up from the booth and sauntered toward some brunette girl by the bar. Paul and Chris chuckled.

"Boy is going to end up in trouble one day." Paul said

"Yep, he is, and it's probably going to tear him apart too." Chris said

They continued talking for a while before moving out to the dance floor. Chris stood over to the side, not really wanting to partake in any dancing. He was beginning to wonder why he even came. It was as if he was still home. The club was dark with dim lighting, music blasting, and alcohol. Which was basically what his life at home was like. Sure there was people to mingle with, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to find some random girl, talk, dance, and then more than likely she'd want to come home with him. That was the last thing he wanted happening. He leaned against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt a little. His eyes scanned all the people dancing. He was searching for Jay to let him know he was going to just go home now.

"Looking a little lonely over here."

Chris bit back a smile as he turned his head to see Stephanie standing there. He was having mixed feelings about seeing her. Half of him was like a love struck teen-ager over seeing her again, and the other half was still feeling bitter.

"This isn't much fun." Chris admitted

"I agree.."

"I think I'm just going to go home. Not like I'm going to go dance with anyone, and I've had enough to drink in the last few days." Chris said loudly as the music in the club turned up

Stephanie moved closer to him so he could hear her, "You could dance with me. Paul is busy goofing off with John."

Chris looked at her for a minute and then shook his head. "I- no. I can't…"

"Why?" Stephanie asked

"You know why." Chris replied before walking over to Jay, and then exiting the club. Stephanie stood there, watching him walk off.

_Great, he still is bitter and hateful over all this.._


End file.
